A known device is described, for instance, in U.S. patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,733. This document discloses a so-called continuous jet printer for printing materials comprising viscous fluids. With this printer, viscous fluids can be printed. During the exit of the viscous fluid through an outlet channel, a pressure regulating mechanism provides, with a predetermined regularity, variations in the pressure of the viscous fluid adjacent the outflow opening. This leads to the occurrence of a disturbance in the fluid jet flowing out of the outflow opening. This disturbance leads to a constriction of the jet which in turn leads to a breaking up of the jet into drops. This yields a continuous flow of regressive drops with a uniform distribution of properties such as dimensions of the drops. The actuator of the regulating mechanism is provided as a vibrating plunger pin, actuated by a piezo-element. This construction is relatively expensive and difficult to upscale to multiple nozzles.